Mathematics and Physics Wiki:How do I add content?
What are the rules for adding content to Psi Epsilon? References not required, but... Unlike Wiki Pedia, we do not require references, as requiring references is only a symbol of respecting authority and believing authority blindly. However, this does not mean that you can submit wrong content. It's often pretty easy to find wrong content, and if such content is found, it will be removed immediately. In certain reasonable circumstances, however, (E.g. if a certain piece of information is challenged but not known to be definitely wrong), references may be requested, although a (mathmatical) proof or such would be more preferred. Scope Our scope covers only Mathematics, Physics, Mathematicians, and Physicists as of 30 seconds, 13 minutes, 11 hours after midnight25/10/2012 (at GMT/UTC) . If you want to request a topic, you may leave a message here with the title "TOPIC REQUEST:xyz" where xyz is the topic requested. There is no guarantee that it will be accepted. You may, however, start your own wiki with that topic on Wikia. If such content is submitted here, it may be deleted or submitted to another wiki. Crackpottery Please note that Psi Epsilon is not a place for you to submit your own (or anyone else's) crackpot theories or your own unpublished papers. This is a place for mainstream mathematics and physics only. If you find such articles, immediately nominate it for speedy deletion by adding to the top of the page and it will be speedily deleted from the wiki. However, you may use your userspace to take notes on your own research, provided that it isn't gibberish. A short essay on crackpot theories can be found here. Deletion Policy Our Deletion Policy is drastically different from that on most wikis, especially Wiki Pedia. Content can get deleted if any one or more of the following apply(ies): # It is full of gibberish, e.g., "Lodspf-fddo! Hadssodss!" # It is pure vandalism, e.g., "Lololol I just added a page on your "wiki", Now what will you do? Lolololol, your so stpuid you let me change your website lololol" # It is spam, e.g., "Vist my site at http://032e2oe20.123/2302osq, and you caan buy FREE DIAPERS!!!" # It is a test page, e.g., "Can I really edit this page? What's this, it doesn't seem to work. What about now? Huh, can this work? No, now? This is so stupid." # It is off-topic (if possible, we will try to get the page migrated to another wikia), e.g., "Stuppum Idite is a chemical compound", "Python is a programming language", etc. However, what ever the page be, if we delete it, you can ask for it to be emailed to you personally. Simply go to (asking any other admin will work, too, but remember to refer to this page), and request for the page to be user-ified (for case 4 and 5) or otherwise emailed to you (provide your email id). To be specific, If it breaks (gets deleted), you get to keep the most recent part (revision). Category:Policy